Stargate Atlantis Hidden Away
by WraithCommander'sLover
Summary: What would happen if a Tok'ra managed to get to the Pegasus galaxy and perfect the retrovirus? How would the Wraith in question react? What would be the fallout? This story explores that possibility. Some heavy romance later on. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

[PRESENT DAY]

Becca's lungs burned as bad as her legs were. Water pooling on the ground splashed whenever her boots landed in it. Her jeans and shirt were torn and she was sure she was a mess, but she forced herself to keep running.

The stolen earpiece in her ear chirruped. "_Colonel_?"

"_Teyla? What's wrong?_"

"_I'm sensing Wraith in the tunnels._"

Becca cursed the same time Sheppard did, but for a different reason. She should've remembered the Athosian's sensitivity to the Wraith before now. This made everything a thousand times more complicated.

Ducking into a recess, Becca dug out the Tok'ra communicator and clicked it four times.

"_Please tell me you're at the shuttle,"_ came the voice she'd been waiting for.

"Sorry, can't do that," Becca replied breathlessly, leaning against the wall.

The curse was easily transmitted. _"Why not? They're closing in on your position!"_

"I know, I know. Teyla's sensing you. As soon as they realize where I'm going, they'll split up and take you guys out first." A cough burst its way out of her chest, echoing painfully loud against the walls. "Kade, you need to leave now before they find the ship."

"_Absolutely not!"_ Two other voices joined Kade's in stubborn defiance. _"If you hurry, you'll just make it,"_ Kade added in a rush. Desperation practically drowned out any Wraith-timbre in his voice. _"Becca, please."_

She'd just pressed the button to speak when a gun cocked close by. "Becca, drop the gun."

Remembering she still had the 9 mm in her hand, she belatedly raised it. "I can't, Evan. Kade and the others are escaping as we speak, and so the longer I make you stand here, the farther away they get."

"You realize two of them are _Wraith_, right?" Evan Lourne countered. "The uber bad guys of the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Right now the only bad guys I see are you and the rest of the Air Force." _Please get the hint, guys,_ she prayed. _I can only stall my brother for so long._ "Have you seen Kade hunt down a person or Shayne point a gun at your face?"

"They _killed_ four Airmen, Becca."

"Oh, come on, Evan. It was self-defense and you know it. How else did you expect them to react to an ambush?"

Evan paused and his P-90 wavered. "Why are you doing this? The Wraith are more dangerous than the Goa'uld ever were, yet you're hiding two of them like they were innocent."

Becca knew he changed his approach whenever he felt he was loosing, so she was careful in how she responded. "True, Kade and Shayne have done awful things before Kelsha injected them. I don't ask them and they won't tell me if they don't want to, which is understandable, I think." She paused and bit her cheek. "Thanks to Kelsha, I got a second chance to live, Evan, and I think _everyone_ needs it, too."

"They've been Wraith for thousands of years, kiddo, and it's only been a few months since their 'therapy session.' Do you really think they'd change that quickly?"

"We _have_ changed, Major, otherwise I would have shot you by now." Kade stepped out from the side tunnel, having moved so silently that Evan hadn't heard his approach.

She wasn't sure what she was angrier at: the fact that Kade had run the opposite direction she'd ordered or the zat pointed at her brother's head. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be gone by now."

Making sure Evan had his weapon lowered, Kade moved over to Becca's side and put a protective arm around her shoulders. "I was _not_ about to leave you to your military's tender mercies, despite your brother's good intentions," he replied smoothly, though a ghostly feeling entered Becca's mind. [_I would rather die than leave you again, Becca._]

Torn between angry frustration and the overwhelming surge of emotion triggered by Kade's intense feelings, Becca decided to settle between them. "You're still an idiot," she grumbled, lowering the pistol. "Let's get out of here before everyone else shows up."

"I don't think so," came a new voice and the hallways lit up with flashlights, accompanied by the clicks of loaded weapons…and the rest of the Atlantis team.


	2. Chapter 2

[TWO YEARS AGO]

"Are you sure the Commander's going to come down?"

"Completely, miss. He always likes to personally select a woman for himself." Jeoff the Baker's ruddy cheeks had grown quite pale.

Regretting her press for information, which the man was clearly afraid of, Becca relaxed her intense face. "I'm sorry, Jeoff. I know you have good reasons not to be telling me any of this, and I thank you for it."

Smiling quickly, Jeoff patted Becca's hand. "It's the least I can do for what you're willing to do for my village, miss. Besides, my daughter's well worth it."

Having seen the lovely Alegia several times, Becca was inclined to agree. "How many have agreed to come?"

"Just over fifty. I couldn't convince more, I'm afraid."

"That's fine. I'll try and come back some other time and offer to relocate the rest." Inside, Becca wanted to scream in frustration. Didn't these people realize that once the Commander went missing, the Wraith would tear the place apart?

[_They won't if everything works to plan._]

Becca barely kept herself from leaping off the crate she was sitting on. After only three months of being a host, she still hadn't gotten quite used to having another person privy to her every thought. Glancing around to make sure no one had noticed even the slightest jerk, Becca relaxed. [_I wish I had your optimism,_] she replied in kind. [_If we had more people in the _ha'tak_, I would feel a lot better about this._]

Kelsha, the Tok'ra who had saved Becca's life and convinced her to go along with this, almost gave the impression that she was chuckling. [_You sound just like General O'Neill when you say that, you know? Still, we were lucky to get this far. If it had been up to just O'Neill, we wouldn't be here at all._]

Drawing the locally made cloak tighter around her against the wind, Becca wholeheartedly agreed. It was lonely being the only Tok'ra in the Pegasus galaxy, but they would have to endure it until they proved that Kelsha's idea worked. _I will not get homesick_, Becca scolded herself before that feeling could rise up inside her.

Screeches and shouts of fear from the other end of the street caught her attention and drove away any other thought but her mission. Kelsha had to stay quietly in the back of her head for this one; if the Wraith were as sensitive to human brain patterns as Becca thought they were, the instant the symbiote took control of Kelsha's body, they would sense something off about her and there went her cover. The metal of the hand device was cold as she flexed her right hand. Better to knock them all out with one massive shock than risk hitting them too many times with a zat and end up killing them.

Seven Wraith strode into the village from the path to the Stargate, their green-white-and-black color scheme making them stand out from the muted browns and creams of the village. Those few people who hadn't run for cover did so, some running right in front of the Wraith yet provoking no response. Becca ignored the drones—they would he useless for what she had in mind—and focused on the leader.

He was tall like all Wraith in his class. Unlike some of the pictures Becca had seen of the Wraith captured by the Atlantis team, he didn't seem quite so young as some, and yet not as old as that Wraith Sheppard almost died fighting against. She put him around middle-aged for a Wraith, though that would be thousands of years older than a human would ever be. He was muscular in the Wraith's predatory style, so he probably wasn't a scientist. The tattoos on his face were indistinct from this distance and until he was quarantined, Becca wasn't going to bother trying to get a better look.

The Commander stopped in the middle of the street and his yellow eyes immediately found her, as if he'd sensed her watching him. "Is this all you have to offer?" He shouted to the hiding villagers, lips lifting in a snarl.

Swallowing her nervousness, Becca stood and took a few steps closer, noting how quickly the drones reacted to her movement. "I'm afraid you're too late," she said with a sigh, gesturing to the emptiness around her. "You've shopped around her so much that they no longer fear you."

The Wraith's brow lifted in much the same way a human would lift an eyebrow as he snorted. "If they're not afraid, human, where are they?"

"Gone." Becca pressed one of the control buttons on the hand device and waited a few seconds. "Go on, try and find them with that powerful mind of yours."

Frustration twisted the Wraith's face as he realized that around half of the village was indeed gone. Then his gaze grew calculating. "I don't know what sort of trickery you're up to, but since there are clearly few left, I shall have to settle with you."

Becca held up her right hand as the drones lumbered forward, the hand devise buzzing and humming. "I wouldn't if I were you." The Commander just snarled and the drones charged in a rush. She thrust her will down her arm and into the devise, wincing a fraction as a shockwave erupted from it, throwing the Wraith backwards. The Commander smashed into the walls of the smithy and lay there stunned.

Flinging back her hood, Becca raced over to the Commander and clipped a tracker to his coat. "I would kill the drones before they wake," she shouted to the villagers and pressed the beam up button again, letting the whiteness consume her.


End file.
